


Words Can’t Say.

by JASPERFDENT



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JASPERFDENT/pseuds/JASPERFDENT
Summary: What happens when family was involved in the strike? What happens when the guilt and wonders cannot leave the mind?
Kudos: 4





	Words Can’t Say.

**Author's Note:**

> TWs: minor character death/death mention

The silence deafened more than the noise, he’d rather the rambunctious yells of headlines or strike news than this afternoon of silence. Joseph had given two specific rules, two demands. Get Kelly to his home, and to steer clear of harming Micheal (Mush) Meyers. Nobody would question why, but agreed. His mind would jump at the slightest noise, his stomach twisting with guilt and rage as time passed and neither was assured. His door opened, flinching at the noise, to his disappointment, viewing Kelly. 

The negotiation had worked, as he watched from above, he felt his stomach drop, eyes landing onto the child, their eyes meeting for just a moment. He forced himself to close the curtain, his stomach spiraling violently as he’d collapsed near whatever seemed it could hold his breakfast as his stomach emptied into the bin. He’d lost the heart and drive to keep this battle up, but he had it in his hands. But at the cost of what..?

_It seems..we become what we hate._

**_We become what we hate._**

He’d expected the door to open, yet he heard a small slide and nothing else. With a sigh, he stood up, walking to the door and picking up the small paper. He’d rolled his eyes at the idea of one of the scabs quitting this way. Yet, he wasn’t graced with something to humor. 

_‘Why did you do this?_

_M m ‘_

His heart shattered at the words, feeling his head swirl as tears threatened to spill, and he walked himself to his desk. Quick to get anything to write, his nephew. His..blood, hurt, by his own hand. How can he forgive himself? How could anyone forgive him, better yet?

_‘Micheal.’_

No, he doesn’t want to hear that name, he erased that name when his mother left him. Mush. 

_‘ Mush,_

_I wish this had never happened, truthfully. Through all of my faulty actions this is admittedly one of my worst. I cannot cave now, I’ve caused you pain, I’ve hurt my own blood and there is no punishment that can reprimand me for my sins._

_I wish the best for you, and I know you’ve been refusing what I’ve been sending to you in support. I hope your safe, and one day..happy.’_

Joseph leaned back, shaking his head as he opened a drawer, tons of papers, a majority- other unsent letters to Mush- setting the letter in and shutting it. 

He rested his head against his desk, pushing back the tears that had threatened to escape. He shut his eyes, remembering the way he and Mush became father and son before..before his mother had left. 

_“Mikey...!” Joseph whispered, watching the toddler glance up, a smile growing onto his face as he shot up, nearly falling over and hugging Joseph’s leg. “Joey!!!” The boy cried out, the biggest smile showing as Joseph settled besides him, Michael crawling into his lap to wrap his arms around him. “Your mama’s gotta work outside the city, okay? You get to work with me!” “Really??”_

_“Really!”_

Jack and David ran out in triumph, Joseph winced at the yelling of the boys, with irritation flooding his systems, he waved his hands out to the newsboys. “Didn’t I hear something about a strike being settled?” His eyes landed back into Mush, guilt swelling as he leaned his head back, he watched Mush nod, feeling a small smile break free as he rushed inside himself. 

After a minute, the door opened- and instead of yelling- Mush wrapped into Joseph, panicked, the older man hugged back, just like he had years ago. 

_Joe stirred to the noise of knocking, grumbling weakly as he rolled out of the bed, opening the front door to see a young Michael at his door, with a bear in his arms sobbing._

_“Hey hey, what’s wrong, buddy?”_

_“Momma- momma’s gone, momma’s—!” The boy broke into further sobs, being scooped up by Joseph, wrapping around him as he sobbed. “It’s alright, kiddo..I’m here..I promise.. I won’t leave you..”_

_“Pinky promise..?”_

_Joseph smiled weakly, holding his pinky up, the boy taking it as Joseph sat on a chair, slowly rocking and letting Michael get it out.For a month Michael had stayed, but then it grew worse of an idea, with a legal document between Kloppman and himself, he’d knelt in front of Michael, holding his arms out. “I’ll still be here, it’s..safer for you to go and be with Kloppman..they’ve got nice kids, they’ll keep you nice and safe. And you..you can always visit me, okay..?”_

_Michael nodded, sniffling as he wrapped his arms around Joseph for what felt like the last time he’d ever do it. “I love you, papa..”_

_Joseph set his head on the boy’s shoulder, nodding as he swallowed a lump back. “I love you most, son..now you go show them how great you are, huh?”_

“You said you wouldn’t break it you said you’d be here—!” Mush sobbed, gripping onto Joseph’s shirt as Joseph nodded, his own sobs finally breaking free as he squeezed Mush tight. “I know..I know..I’m sorry son, I never..never wanted to become this..to hurt you..” Mush looked up, meeting Joseph’s eyes as he swallowed thickly. “I..understand if you wanna leave kid..I’m so..sorry.” Mush shook his head, squeezing tightly on him. “Ion’t wanna leave you, papa..ion’t wanna miss you anymore.”

“I don’t wanna miss you anymore, Mushy..” Joseph sighed, ruffling his hair to get a small laugh. “I love you so much, son..I’m never leaving again.” 

“Pinky promise...?”

Joseph laughed, taking his son’s pinky. “Pinky promise..”


End file.
